Grace Avalon the Second
by Tarafina
Summary: They were all in awe of her, while Oliver was inwardly laughing. :Chloe/Oliver:


**Title**: Grace Avalon the Second  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #019 - Grace  
**Word Count**: 1,734  
**Summary**: They were all in awe of her, while Oliver was inwardly laughing.

**_Grace Avalon the Second  
_**-1/1-

He'd heard the whispers, of course. It was an unfortunate duty of his standing that he had to know all of the gossip he could. It amused him to no end when he heard them talking about her; how glamorous and gorgeous and absolutely unattainable she was. They had no idea where she'd come from but she fit so well into _their_ society that they didn't question it. The fundraiser was in full swing when she entered, an emerald green gown swathed around her curves so elegantly it was no wonder she appeared to be floating. Her hair was pinned up in the kind of way that made it seem tossed together and at the same time done professionally. As if she was too perfect to care about her hair or how she looked, because she already knew they were all in awe of her. Were it anybody else, he'd of rolled his eyes. Instead, he continued to inwardly laugh at the entire scenario.

She glided across the dance floor, two bodyguards at her sides that he recognized well, speaking into their cufflinks. He almost felt like he was in a movie as he took in their attire; black sunglasses, manicured suits, their arms crossed hand-over-wrist as they walked three steps behind her at all times. She casually took in the crowd, eyes never settling on anyone in particular. She walked right past him as if she didn't know him, but he could see the slight twitch of her lips, even if nobody else did.

The whispers began again and he nodded as he listened to one of his business associates prattle on about her.

"Grace Avalon the Second," he whispered like a young child at Christmas. "Probably outdoes your net worth, Queen."

He smirked slightly.

"Stunning, isn't she?"

He nodded agreeably, but he'd noticed that long before she was dressed in millions of dollars worth of emeralds and diamonds.

"I heard Crenshaw was going to be her date tonight..." He whistled. "Looks like she wasn't interested."

"She doesn't appear to be interested in many," Oliver drawled.

"Mm," he nodded. "She always makes it to the benefits though. Must have a soft heart beneath all that glamour."

"She's no different than us," he reminded, lifting a brow.

"Oh she's different! I heard she had a threat on her life just like week! And the week before that she had her car bombed." He shook his head. "I've gotten into a few too many scandals in my career, but I've never been targeted by the mob."

"Mob?" He nearly laughed.

"Of course! Who else would be able to attack her that way?" His eyes widened so much, Oliver worried they might pop right out of his head.

"She's a regular person, Frank. Nothing to awe at."

Frank snorted. "Regular people don't look like _that_..." He whistled once more. "I'd bet my business that she wouldn't even look _your _way."

"Is that right?"

He lifted a brow. "All right, maybe not by business. You _do _have a reputation. But I'd make it interesting."

Oliver smirked. "Save your money, Frank. This one will be pure satisfaction." He placed his champagne on the table behind him, straightened his jacket and began crossing the room. He was fully aware of the many eyes watching; gleeful that one of them may or may not be able to crack the enigma of Grace Avalon the Second.

As he got close, the guards stepped forward, one of them placing a large, dark hand on his chest. "Keep your distance, sir."

Oliver's mouth twitched. He glanced down at the hand against his chest and wasn't surprised when it was retracted. "Is Miss. Avalon free to dance or do I have to find two lady friends to join you two on the dance floor as well?"

From behind her guards, Grace's lips quirked. She turned her head slightly, dazzling green eyes staring right into his brown.

"Sorry sir, you'll have to-"

"It's all right, Victor," she interrupted. Stepping closer, though still staying behind her two guards, she lifted a hand to him. "Queen, was it?"

"Oliver," he said.

She nodded, thumb swiping along the top of his hand as they shook up and down. He tried not to show the shiver that ran down his spine. "Please excuse my guards," she said, glancing back and forth between the two men affectionately. "Arthur and Victor can be rather protective lately..."

"It would be wise not to step out from our guard," Arthur told her, staring down at her through his dark glasses.

She grinned up at him. "It's only one dance." She stepped through them. "Loosen up a little, boys. You might enjoy yourselves." With that, she followed Oliver out onto the dance floor, stepping in close as his free hand fell to the small of her back. The music started up, a soft classical tune that screamed deep romance. His mind whirled with ideas but he stayed on task, taking only a moment to glance at the slack-jawed Frank.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, Miss Avalon," he said into her ear.

"Is that right, Mr. Queen?" she murmured back.

"Oliver, please."

She nodded, brow quirking. "And what have you heard about me?"

"Well that's the interesting part..." He twirled her around, drawing her back in so close her front was plastered to his. "There's a whole lot of _nothing _going around..."

She grinned. "Good to know." She squeezed his hand lightly. "The plan's working then?"

"Fantastically."

"You realize now that after dancing with you, it'll be my _humble_ duty to dance with Mr. Koss."

"Much as it pains me to give you away, it's all in the name of justice." He dipped her back so far her hair just barely grazed the floor and then lifted her back up with perfect ease, the slit of her gown rising up her thigh and the swell of her breasts rubbing down his chest. His breath caught for just a moment. "It's been too long since I've had you in my arms..."

She twirled herself out and as she came back in, her back was pressed to his chest, head tipped, hips swaying side to side, her round, firm bottom enticing him through his pressed pants. "It's taken me six months to become the debonair and ever-intriguing Grace Avalon, Ollie... As much as I would _love _to have our own little reunion in a hotel room, this job comes first..."

He inwardly sighed. "How certain are we that Koss is the prime dealer in the Kryptonite serum?"

"So certain that I've become an entirely different person just to get close to him." She laughed for the crowd, making it look as though he'd delighted her with his wit. "Is he looking?"

Oliver glanced up for just a moment, spotting Jon Koss staring out with interest.

"Unfortunately," he murmured.

"We're doing good here, Oliver," she reminded, lifting a hand back to cup his cheek gently. She let it fall slowly, as if it were all part of the dance. "It was _you_ who thought I'd be perfect for this, remember?"

He sighed, forcing a smile to cover his frown. "That was before I knew my fiancé would be away from me for six long months..."

"That'll make our reunion all the more incredible," she whispered, turning around in his arms once more.

He hugged her close, continuing to dance only for the crowd, when really he just wanted to sweep her away, gather her up into his arms and lay her back on a soft bed, strip away the gown and leave her in nothing but all the diamonds she was wearing as he plunged deep inside her, their hands twined against the bed, his mouth kissing her everywhere he could reach. But he'd have to wait... For the betterment of the world, he had to wait.

He dipped her back once more, her beautiful body curving so deliciously it made him want to forget all about the safety of others. And then she was rising back up, her blonde hair falling beautifully around her face, framing flushed cheeks, pink lips, and those green eyes he fell in love with three years ago. She grinned at him, her mouth so close he could kiss it. "When this is all over and Koss is served justice... it'll just be me, you, and no clothing for an entire weekend."

He smirked. "Try a week, Sidekick."

She laughed, lifting up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek lingeringly. "I love you."

He pressed his forehead to hers briefly. "Love you too, Chloe."

She swept away from his arms elegantly, hips swaying enticingly as she walked toward her guards once more. Before she could reach them, Koss had appeared next to her, smiling charmingly and holding out his hand for her to shake. Chloe played the mysterious heiress, took his hand and waved off her guards as she joined Jon on the dance floor once more. He chose not to watch, instead making his way toward Frank once more, glancing only at AC and Victor to exchange a nod as the games really began.

"You've got guts, Queen," Frank said as he appeared next to him. "So? What was she like?"

Picking up his champagne, Oliver grinned at his associate. "More than you can imagine."

Frank sighed wistfully. "Think I can lure her away from Koss for a dance?"

"You can try."

He sipped his champagne, already counting the minutes until he could have her back and all his own. He loved his job, loved what it entailed and the satisfaction it gave him when another plan to disturb the world was foiled. He knew Chloe felt the same, which was why she was out there, putting on a show for Jon Koss in hopes that he might fall for her charm and let her even a little bit into his world so she could take him down from the inside. This was their destiny and they would dutifully carry it out. But when it was finally over, he would be happy to get Chloe back and leave Grace Avalon the Second in the past. While she was beautiful and mysterious and stunning in all of her wealth and curious background, she lacked the warmth and genuine good nature that the real Chloe Sullivan exuded. Soon, he assured himself...


End file.
